An Enlightening Evening
by EarnedDisillusionment
Summary: Flashfic for moirariordan. : An AU ending to "Date With Derek."


Hey everyone! This is my first flashfic. I hope it's alright! It's for Meagan (also known as moirariordan)! I hope you like it! I'm nervous about it!!

I'd like to thank Brandi for transcribing the ending of "Date With Derek" for me. I hadn't seen it in a while and couldn't find it anywhere! I'd also like to thank her for beta-ing! Long Live the People's Mesh!

DISCLAIMER: Anything that seems familiar is. I used direct lines from "Date With Derek." I own nothing. Not even the idea for the plot! I hope you like it Meagan!

An Enlightening Evening

Derek had never been so thankful to see a waiter in his life as he was at that moment. The waiter walked up to the table.

"Am I interrupting?" The waiter asked Derek and Emily, clearly bored.

"No, not even a little." Derek said quickly. "Umm, let's see, I will have the hot chocolate, and she'll need a new tongue because apparently the cat's got hers."

Derek smiled as Emily began to giggle; the smile grew even bigger once Emily snorted.

"Hey, she speaks! Or, snorts."

Emily giggled again and informed the waiter she would have a chocolate sundae, hold the tongue.

"Consider it held." The waiter replied disinterestedly.

Derek watched as the waiter walked away. He looked back to Emily who was obviously attempting to control her giggles. Derek grimaced to himself; it was going to be a long night if it continued on like this. Derek began tapping his fingers on the table, trying to compose a new D-Rock song in his head. Emily was just sitting grinning at him, still not saying much of anything; the only sound coming from her was the occasional sigh or giggle.

The waiter walked up to the table again, this time carrying their order. Thanking whatever power above, Derek sat up straighter.

"One hot chocolate, one sundae…and could you speak up a bit?" The waiter said as he sat their food on the table. Glancing at Emily in confusion, Derek decided to let it go. He looked back up at the waiter in time to see the waiter's eyes flit to a blonde woman across the room. He could just make out the back and side of her. His breath caught in his throat when he saw her lean across the table to stop her purse from falling to the floor; her shirt rode up and he saw a tan and soft-looking expanse of skin.

"Derek? Are you alright?" Emily questioned in concern.

Realizing Emily had heard his breath catch, he quickly made something up.

"The hot chocolate. It's hot." Derek hoped Emily would still be too nervous to realize he hadn't even picked up the hot chocolate. Emily nodded sympathetically and went back to eating her sundae. Derek exhaled softly in relief, his eyes straying back to the blonde who was now holding up a compact mirror.

Derek began subtly twisting in his seat to get a look at the gorgeous blonde across the room. He barely noticed once Emily began to speak, he just nodded, smiled, and hoped that it would be enough. Once Emily began to ask him questions, Derek began to pay attention. He may not like Emily as more than a friend, but she was a nice girl and he didn't want to hurt her. Plus, Casey would kill him if he hurt Emily.

"Remember the time you threw a snowball at my window but the window was open and it hit my dad?" Emily questioned rapidly.

Derek nodded as realization struck. "That's why your dad never liked me!"

"No, my dad doesn't like you because you ran through our hedge with your bike. Or, was it the time you dove in the sandbox?" Emily concluded.

Derek began to say something when Emily cut him off again, still speaking hurriedly. "Hey, remember when I _wasn't _talking, and _now_ I can't _stop_ talking?! I mean, how funny is _that_?"

Derek smiled politely at Emily, his eyes straying to the blonde across the room. She had turned slightly and he could see even more of her. She was wearing obnoxiously big sunglasses that covered a large part of her face. Even with part of her face covered, she looked a little familiar; maybe it was the shape of her face, she might go to school with him. Derek was torn between wanting to leave to quickly drop off Emily or to stay and continue to look at the beautiful blonde across the room. He noticed how she kept pulling a compact out of her purse, maybe she was waiting for a date. Derek frowned quickly, not liking the thought. Shaking the negative thoughts out of his head, Derek attempted to focus his attention back on Emily; after all, even if the blonde did have a boyfriend, no one could turn him down.

Derek continued nodding his head as Emily spoke, his eyes never straying from the blonde. He almost jumped out of his seat when she got up, put on a trench coat and headed towards the bathroom. Derek watched in awe at the way she moved across the room; she had such a grace about her. It took all of Derek's control not to ditch Emily and follow the blonde into the bathroom.

"Who is she? She looks so familiar. Even in the way she moves! I know I know her!" Derek whispered quietly under his breath.

"What did you say, Derek?" Emily questioned.

Before Derek could answer the waiter came back to the table, blocking his view of the restrooms and Emily's question was completely disregarded.

"Is there anything else I can get for you?" The waiter asked dryly.

"Um, a cream soda?" Emily asked while Derek shook his head.

"Nothing for me."

The waiter walked away quickly and Emily began speaking again. Derek smiled at her, still trying to act as if he were paying attention to his date. Suddenly, the blonde walked out of the bathroom and Derek was floored.

She was so beautiful, at least what he could see because she was still wearing a trench coat and sunglasses. Derek watched as she walked back to her seat, the curve-hugging trench coat swaying with each move she made. Derek bit his lip and groaned quietly.

"Derek, are you sure you are alright?" Emily asked again.

Derek whipped his head towards her. "Yea, I'm fine. Really. Are you alright?"

Emily nodded. "I am _so_ jumpy. I mean, it could be the sugar or just because I'm nervous." Realizing what she had said, Emily quickly amended her statement. "Um, not that I have anything to be nervous about."

Derek nodded in agreement. "Yah, exactly, we're just a couple of French partners, having a fun time on a Saturday night."

Emily's face fell slightly. She nodded and smiled. "Yeah. Right. That's what…this is."

Derek felt horrible. He knew Emily had a crush on him and, in all honesty, he had only asked her out to annoy Casey. Derek knew it was time to tell Emily the truth. Quickly flashing his eyes back to the now sitting blonde, she had the compact out again. Derek turned his attention to Emily.

"Emily, I don't usually do this, but I have to be honest."

"Do I want hear this?" Emily asked warily.

Derek sighed. "Probably not. But, uh, I only asked you out to bug Casey."

Suddenly, the blonde across the room sat up straight, as if startled by something. Derek frowned slightly before listening to Emily again.

"So you're…_not_…interested in me." Emily said. It was a statement, yet she sounded sad and slightly confused, as if she was asking Derek to quickly clarify and take it all back.

He couldn't do that.

"Not…that way."

Emily's face fell a little more. "Casey was right."

The blonde jumped in her seat again and noticeably leaned towards their table. All of the sudden, as if a bolt of lightening struck him and Derek realized why the blonde was so familiar to him.

It was Casey.

The hot blonde he had been checking out all night was his step-sister!

Derek paled and quickly excused himself to the restroom. He began pacing around the small one person restroom furiously; his hands quickly running through his hair. Walking to the sink, he turned on the water and splashed some on his face. Leaning forward, he placed his hands on each side of the sink and looked up into the mirror.

"I was checking out Casey. I was thinking inappropriate, but entertaining, thoughts about Casey. My step-sister."

Shaking his head in disgust, Derek leaned back against the wall.

"I thought I was over this little crush on her. I mean, I've been ok with her going out with Sam…actually; I was never alright with that. And here I am talking to myself in the bathroom at Smelly Nellie's." Derek growled in frustration. Slamming his hand into the side of the wall, he went back out to Emily.

"Hey, Em. I'm not feeling too well. Do you mind if we go home?" Derek asked her when he arrived back at the table.

Noticing how pale he looked, Emily agreed. Derek grabbed the check and went to pay for their food. While they were standing in line to pay, Derek couldn't help but look for Casey; she was hiding behind a fake tree, obviously trying to see what was going on with Derek and Emily. Smirking to himself at her obvious lack of subtly, Derek paid the cashier.

Derek held the door open for Emily and the two walked out. Walking towards the car, Derek was trying to think of something to say when Emily asked a question that he had no idea was coming.

"So what are you going to do to Casey for spying?"

Derek stumbled to a stop. "What?"

Emily looked at him in confusion. "Casey. Don't tell me you didn't know she was there. She was the one with the blonde wig and sunglasses on. I saw her when she came in. Wasn't that who you were looking at the whole time?"

Derek swallowed audibly. "Uh, yea. It was. I didn't know you knew she was there. Why didn't you say anything?"

Emily shrugged and continued walking. "I don't know. I thought you didn't want her to hear us say her name. You did notice her, right?"

Derek snorted. "Yea, how could I not?" His eyes went wide as he realized what he had just said and to whom.

Emily froze, her eyes equally as wide; she turned to look at Derek. "You were checking her out!"

"I was not."

Emily skeptically raised an eyebrow and Derek ducked his head.

"Fine. Maybe I was! But once I realized it was her, I stopped." Derek cried in his own defense.

Emily stayed silent, studying Derek as he refused to meet her eyes and kept bringing his hand up to his head.

"How long have you liked Casey?" Emily asked.

Derek finally looked up and met Emily's eyes, his hand stopping midway to his hair.

"I don't like Casey."

Derek sighed as Emily just stared at him, saying nothing.

"I don't know if I like her, ok? I've had certain f-f-f-"

Emily rolled her eyes at his inability to say the word and supplied it to him. "Feelings."

Derek nodded quickly. "Yes. Those. I've had certain ones since she moved in. I just never really noticed it until she got together with Sam."

Emily's face lit up in realization. "So that's why you were so against the two of them dating. And why you made up that stupid male code."

"Hey! I didn't make up the male code! It's real!" Derek defended.

Emily snorted. "Yea, whatever you say." She began walking towards the car again.

Derek shoved his hands in his pockets and walked besides her.

"Are you alright, Emily?" At Emily's confused look, Derek clarified.

"I mean, I know you kinda had a crush on me, not that I blame you. I mean, look at me. And I go and tell you that I like your best friend…who is also my stepsister that is dating my best friend. I think you're a good person and while I don't like you like that...I don't want you to be hurt. I think we could be friends."

Emily smirked at him. "Derek, you really need to work on being modest more often. However, you're right. I've had a crush on you forever. And yea, it stings a little that you don't see me like that, but I can deal. Thanks for not leading me on."

She bumped her hip into his playfully. "Besides, I've always thought you and Casey have more unresolved sexual tension than anyone I've ever seen. You're good for each other."

Derek smiled softly to himself. "I just wish she saw that to. She's just so stubborn and oblivious some times. Then there's the Sam thing too. He's my best friend."

Emily consolingly laid a hand on Derek's shoulder. "Casey is my best friend, Derek. I love her and I want what is best for her. Sam isn't. They both are happy with each other for right now. But I honestly don't think it will last."

Derek looked up hopefully. "Really?"

"Yes, really." Emily nodded. "I'm not saying they won't be together for a while, because like you said, Casey is stubborn. She is going to try to hold onto this relationship. You know her, she hates to fail. She's going to try to make this thing with Sam work until she realizes it won't."

Derek sighed. "I know. That's part of the reason why I love her."

Emily stopped in her tracks and Derek turned around to stare at her.

"What's wrong?"

Emily forcefully shook her head. "Derek, do you realize what you just said?"

Derek's eyebrows knitted in confusion. "What? I said that's why I like Casey. The stubborn thing."

Emily shook her head so hard her curls went flying everywhere.

"Love, Derek. You said that's why you love her."

Derek's eyes widened. "I didn't! Did I?" At Emily's nod, Derek sank on the nearest bench.

He looked up at Emily after a moment, fear clearly evident in his eyes. "I didn't mean it. I can't. I mean, I can like her. That's something that can be dealt with! Love is completely different."

Emily sat down beside him, not saying anything. Derek broke the silence after a few minutes.

"You, uh, aren't going to tell anyone about this, right?"

Emily shook her head. "I may be a gossip, but this isn't something that I'm going to tell. Nothing good will come from me talking about it. Besides, it's about Casey, so I can't really tell her about it."

Derek nodded and stood up. He offered his arm to Emily and the two walked the small distance left to the car. They rode back to the McDonald-Venturi house in silence. Once there, Derek walked Emily over to her house.

Standing on the front porch, Derek shuffled his feet.

"Well, it's been enlightening, Em." Derek said.

Emily snorted. "Yes, that is definitely the word for this evening."

Derek smirked. "Wasn't a date with me everything you expected and more?"

Emily laughed. "That is probably the one time you have been totally right."

"Seriously though, thanks." Derek grinned.

Emily smiled. "No problem, Derek."

Derek leaned in to give Emily a kiss on the cheek and felt Emily, at the last minute, grab his cheeks and pull him into a real kiss. When they both pulled away, Derek looked at Emily in confusion.

"Uh…" Derek mumbled.

Emily shrugged. "Sorry…I just…wanted to do that for a really long time."

Emily turned and opened her door. Standing near the entrance of the door was Mr. Davis, glaring. Derek raised his hand in a mocking wave.

"Hello Mr. Davis. Lovely evening isn't it?"

Mr. Davis's glare deepened, if possible. Derek smirked and sauntered off towards his house.

Walking through the back door, Derek entered the kitchen to see Casey, still in her spying outfit, minus the blonde wig. She was sitting at the kitchen table, her head resting in her hands.

When she noticed Derek walk in, she quickly straightened in her chair.

"How was your date with Emily?"

Derek shrugged and began to walk through the kitchen to head upstairs. "It was alright."

"Only alright? What happened? What did you do?" Casey asked as she jumped up to follow Derek.

"We went out. What did you and Sam do?" Derek asked as he got upstairs.

"Nothing." Casey scowled.

Derek shrugged. "Tough luck." He went into his room, shutting the door behind him. He hadn't even reached his desk before Casey barged into his room.

"He didn't call at all. Or come over. But he's not important. What happened on your date?"

Derek smirked as he turned around to have some fun.

"Nothing much. Except, we went to Smelly Nellie's and there was this really hot girl there."

"De-rek!" Casey screeched. "You were checking out another girl while you were on a date with my best friend. How low can you be?"

Derek shrugged and walked closer to Casey, their chests almost touching. "I couldn't help it. She was so hot. She was about this tall," Derek whispered as he held his hand to Casey's head. "She had blonde hair and what a body! I'm telling you, Case. She was the hottest thing I've ever seen."

Derek had to bite back a smile as he saw Casey's eyes widen and shock etch itself across her face. He felt her breath hitch as she gazed at him.

Casey swallowed audibly and Derek decided to take some pity on her. He backed off and flopped down on his bed. Propping one leg up, he turned over and looked at a now severely blushing Casey.

"You can go now."

Casey glared at him. "I'm not a dog. You can't dismiss me as one." She was going to continue when she heard the phone ring. Shooting Derek one last flustered glare, she raced to her room to answer the phone.

Derek jumped up to his desk and flipped open the vent to hear who it was.

"Hey, Em." Derek heard Casey say. Derek smiled to himself, wishing he was able to hear Emily's side of the conversation and that he could see Casey's face.

"YOU WHAT?" Casey screamed.

Derek broke out into laughter as he heard Casey begin her rant to Emily. His cell phone beeped with a new message notification. Flipping it open, he saw it was a text message from Emily.

JUST BCUZ CASE IS MY BF DSNT MEAN WE CNT HVE FUN W/HER :)

Derek grinned and sat back in his desk chair, hands crossed behind his head. He leaned back and closed his eyes, listening to Casey rant.

I hope you guys enjoyed it! Let me know what you think!

Here was the prompt!

"Date With Derek" AU - what if Casey's disguise had worked? What if Derek had had more interest in the strange blonde across the room than in his own date?


End file.
